


I Hate Nature

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Poison ivy! Kylo ren/ben solo, Thirst Order Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: Nature is stupid! You hated every bit of it. Until you get stuck with a Jedi who can control it.





	

“Stupid nature”, You growled behind your helmet as you kicked a burnt piece of vine on the flourish ground of-- “Come to Felucia they said. It would be fun they said.” This time to had to fire your blaster at plant that dared tried to move down and swallow you whole.  _ Felucia  _ was the planet your squad, Echo Delta was sent to deal with a disturbance. Disturbance being the unknown reason why the base here has gone dark. You hated this planet with a passion, you hated nature in general. It was nasty and full of bug which always try to kill you. Man, you miss Starkiller base now. Since arriving here two things happened: 

**_One your squad leader went missing with two other members of your squad_ **

**_Two commutations went down right after you landed on this dirty ball of this planet._ **

You sighed as you finally found a clearing in this hell hole of planet. “Why couldn’t the Empire blown up this place?” You said while walking to the base. Two other First Order troopers were outside loading equipment in the base to get it was and running again and hopefully get the comm system back online. You pass the soldiers to quickly get inside the metallic non organic building. You entered inside scanning the area before walking further inside to rest a bit. This place was by far the most creepiest place you have ever been. The base didn’t look damaged or gave any hint that maybe the crew here was forced out. It just looked like the crew left and never came back. You shivered a little at a sudden uneasy feeling. Now you didn’t feel like resting anymore. You instead went to watch the rest of your team unload the shuttle before setting up in the base.

“TA-4089, what are you going?! Those go over there!” Yelled one trooper at the other trooper. The other groaned as he picked up the crate and moved it. You stood by the doorway watching the busy troopers. Then you commlink went off and you moved away from your spot.

“Sir?” 

_ “We got a single from the squad leader. Ready your troopers and head out.” _

“Roger that, sir.” 

Gathering your squad wasn’t hard since most of them were scouting the base. You had them follow you near where the signal of the last transmission your squad leader. “Keep an eye out boys. I don't want any surprises.” You announced. Bad enough the nature was hard to navigate through but it also could attack your squad and yourself at anytime. Lucky you have a flametrooper on your side to burn the plant life. You grim as you kicked a burnt vine, the flametrooper was though having a little too much killing the plants. “Easy there, trooper.” You said as the trooper got ready to burn another plant this time larger, “We can’t risk you losing fuel or you burning something that could trigger a trap.” You informed. Your squad was pretty good at following orders from you, even at time seeking your advice on the battlefield. The flametrooper grumbled but did lower his weapon. You nodded and tap the trooper’s shoulder. “Alright everyone fall in. I don’t want any of you to get lost and having to pull you out of quicksand.” Some chuckled a little. “We are heading into unpredictable territory so keep your comm channels open and if you see the enemy,” The squad went dead silence, “End them. Now let’s move out!”

* * *

“Sith spit!” You docked behind a meat crate. No one told you there was a Jedi here! Especially one that can control the damn plants of this Maker forsaken world! You couldn’t see the Jedi’s face do the cloak and hood. You jumped on the crate and unloading your blaster at the Jedi. You should have known the Jedi would deflect the bolts. “Ah!” You left on the ground holding on to your left shoulder in pain. You curled up when the crate suddenly lifted up above you. The Jedi with arm and hand out, walked over towards you. “I hate First Order scum,” He growled out, “I especially hate them when they think they can just come to any world have taken it over.” You were  glaring at him behind your helmet. You crawled back wincing in pain a bit, “What are waitting for, Jedi scum. Kill me!” You didn’t fear death. You were trained not fear it. He studied you as he hovered the crate above you. “Pitiful .” The crate dropped.

He wasn’t expecting you to have moved so fast out of the way, you were going on instinct. He moved his arm to try and freeze you but didn’t get you in time. You grabbed the dead flametrooper’s flamers and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Your eyes widen and looked down at the flame torch. “No, no, no, come on!” You kept pulling the trigger. The Jedi laughed at your panic, “Must not be your day.” He put his arm down only to grab his saber. He was quickly with his movements, striking downwards to cut in your direction. You held your breath thinking that this was it for you. Then a loud clank made you release a breath and open your eyes that you didn't know you had closed. You let out the air and took a breath in only start coughing. The bastard cut your helmet off! You grabbed your throat as you continued to cough violently, lungs trying to get use to the planet’s air. The Jedi took a step back as if surprised to see a female trooper, your helmet masked your voice when you wore it. “You son of bitch! You want to watch me suffocate-cough- Ha, knew you Jedi were sadist.” You cracked a smile as you cough started to lessen. The Jedi eyed you before using the Force to pick up, “You’ll be fine.” You started punching and kicking at him, “Let me go!” He smirked waving the hand with his saber and you blackout.  

* * *

You groan when you finally woke up on the ground, you almost thought the events that transpired was a just a bad dream. But, no, it wasn’t just a bad dream. The jedi sat a foot away from you with his back to you and meditating. You sat up cautiously hoping to now make a sound and get the drop on his. Without the Jedi cloak you were able to see the jedi had short black hair. No surprise the man was built like a brick house, you grabbed a rock, he didn’t move an inch which lead you that he was in deep meditation. Then you leaped forward with your rock in hand up to bash the Jedi. “You should know but then to plan attack against a Jedi.” A vine grabbed your foot pulling you back and making fall face first into the ground. The impact made you drop the rock in your hand. You weren’t trained to kill Jedi, you were trained to fight yes other soldiers and maybe an assassin but not a Jedi. You moved your hands besides you on the ground to pull yourself up and glaring at the Force user. “Well I didn’t.” You spit out some blood on the ground. He raised his hand making your body float up enough that you are standing but frozen in place.  You couldn’t help but stare at him now, he looked so young but that wasn’t what really caught your eye; it was his green laced eyes. A balance of chocolate color eyes with green decorating them. He smirked when he noticed how hard you were staring at him, your eyes narrowed. “So what now, Jedi?” You asked with disgust. He used the hand that he use to lift you up to tap his chin. “I was going to feed you to the sarlacc pit--”

“A sarlacc pit!?” You thought that only Tatooine had a sarlacc pit! 

“Yeah but I figure you would give her indigestion.”

You rolled your eyes, “Oh how kind of you.” You huffed. You wished you could move and punch him in the face at this point. He moved closer to you so he now touch your face. “Plus is would have been a waste to kill someone with such a pretty face.” You looked at him with such the unimpressed look. If anyone said that to you and captured you and told you that they were thinking about throwing into a sarlacc pit, you wouldn’t be all blushy face. He pulled his hand away, “You don’t like me.” He said so deadpan. “Wow, what gave you that idea? I mean it’s not like you didn’t kill innocent officers station here or my squad in front of my face!” You snapped at him. He frown then snarled at you as he grabbed your throat, “Innocent? Don’t make me laugh!” You found that you could move now and grabbed on to his wrist. “They were harming her.” Your mind connected that her was the sarlacc, “Poking and prodding her,” Looked like he was pain as he spoke. You choked out a ‘They were doing their jobs’ before he let go and you fell to the ground on your knees coughing and sucking in air harshly. “And so was I.” He stood above you making sure you could breathe properly before walking away. 

* * *

You didn’t see him for a while after that exchange. You were left alone with vine wrapped around your ankle so if you tried to run or when to far the vine pulled you back to his camp. You didn’t wear your armor anymore due the planet’s heat and forced to walk with just in your black mesh that all trooper wear under their armors. You were feed by the plants who under the Jedi’s control rations from the FO base. You tried to ignore the delivery of food for two days but the Jedi returned only to pin you down with the plants and force you to eat. Starvation was not an option. You slept on the ground until he got you a makeshift bed. He was doing these little things for you while keeping his distance. You couldn’t wrap your head around it or him even as days turned into weeks. When he did come to see you, you tried to kill him or spoke very little to him. When weeks become a month you realized how alone you are and that no one from the First Order was coming to this planet after two failed missions. You felt forgotten.

You curled up on your bed not bothering to swoon away the little bugs that flew above you. The Jedi came over to you with a robe in hand. You turned your head away from him causing him to sigh, “Listen this can go two ways: you can follow me willing or I can just make you without your consent.” You closed your eyes then opened them and stood up. He seemed proud of your choice until you punched him square in the face, jumping on his and started to repeatedly punch him into the ground. Instinct was what you learned that he could not really predict but he had the blasted Force on his side and tossed you off him and the ground. You scrambled away looking at him as he got up rubbing his jaw, the green parts of his eyes glowing. You were breathing hard, “I’m not going anywhere with you!” 

“You have made that abundantly clear.” You expected him make you follow him or blackout but he instead just placed the robes on you bed. “There is a waterfall a mile from here. Go clean and change into these. If you can’t do that then I will do it for you.” You frowned at the thought of his hands bathing you and dressing you. “Understood?” 

“Yes,s--” You stopped yourself from calling him ‘sir’. You grabbed the robes not once taking your eyes off the man until you were clear of his visual range.

 

An hour later you returned dressed in the robes the jedi gave you, he gave you jedi robes most likely his own, smelled like him. You noticed your camp was cleared out and the vine on your ankle tugging you to keep moving.  _ Geez how long is this thing?  _ You wondered as you kept walking. Climbing through the jungle reminded you of why you hate nature. You growled at bug that came near you and crawled back. When you neared a clear you ran straight for in hopes that it was a cliff and that you could fall to your deadly freedom. Instead you were met with a small metal building--

“Omega base.” You said out loud. Your eyes widen as you saw officers and soldiers walking about carrying things or just walking around. “Impressive isn't?” A chill ran down your spine. “You-- What did you do?” You heard of things Jedi and Sith could do.Controlling someone for days on end and leaving the person confused. The Jedi looked you, “I’m giving them a chance to redeem themselves.” He took your chin in his hand making you look at him. His eyes never returned back to their brown state. “They damaged her beyond my ability to heal her,” He looked genuinely sad at this, “They had to refix what they have broken.” You shoved him away. “So you enslave them?!” You at him angrily. His face became void of emotions. “Don't be a hypocrite,” He looked away, “The First Order was doing the same thing to her.” He walked forward. “Come.” He waved a hand making the vine let go of you. You thought about running when he did that but knew you wouldn't get far. You followed him into the base hoping that possibly you could find a way to send out a distress beacon, but then you saw that the consoles were ruined with colded lightsaber strikes. 

“Why continue wanting to leave?” He showed you your room in the base. “You are replaceable to them; why go back to someone that would replace you if it furthered their goal?” You didn't answer deciding to walk into the room and ignore him. The Jedi suddenly grabbed your arm wanking you close to him, chest to chest, you looked at him.

“Answer me.” 

“I will do what I was programed to do, scum.” 

He looked off guard by the response as if you understood your place within the First Order. Pity, pity is what he felt and saw it written all over his face. You couldn't pull away when his lips met yours, he grabbed you with his other hand on your shoulder bringing you closer to him. You squirmed a little eyes open wide then started to feel… Different. You closed your eyes slowly, body relaxing against him. His lips tasted so good. When he pulled his lips away from yours studying how you were still in the moment. You opened your eyes slowly as if you in a gaze, “W-what.” 

“Ben.” 

You smiled at him, “CA-001.” 

“001?” 

“I’m the only trooper from Corellia.”

* * *

 

He would rarely visit you once you started living in the base. You never left your room unless to eat or to follow him around. Whatever he did to you made you want him. It was like being a moth to a flame and you wanted him to burn you away. You sat in bed sniffing the robe he gave you, soaking it in. You clench the robe finding that it wasn't making this feeling go away. Whimpered when your room door slid open revealing “Ben”. “Are you okay, (Name)?” He gave you a name instead of calling you by a number. You opened your mouth to speak, to yell at him but couldn't speak. You look away as a blush started to form on your face. He came over and sat on the bed once the door closed behind him. “( _ Name),”  _ His lips were dangerously close to yours, “What is the matter?” You gasp when felt his hand on your thigh. You wanted to get away but be pulled into him. “What did you do to me?” You choked out. He smirked as his other hand bringing it behind your head. “I only just kissed you.” He was lying! He had to be. A simple kiss shouldn't be able to do this to you! You whimpered into his lips. His tongue slipping into your mouth tasting you. You grabbed on to the front of his robes, opening your legs when his hand on your thigh moved to down and up your inner thigh. 

 

_ Some use aphrodisiac are used to enhance or make a partner sexually aware  _

 

You shoved him away, “H-how d-dare you!” You yelled through huffs of breath. “You were gonna make me redeem myself by having sex with you!” You were shaking, the deep kiss you had with him cause the need for him to grow. Ben didn't let go, you revelation did phase him in the slightest. “No, sex means nothing to this planet.” He push himself closer, “But it means something to me.” You growled at him which only made his smirk grown. He let go of in favor of crawling off the bed and getting on his knees in front of you. “Let me show you.” You shuddered a little when he pulled your pants and underwear off. You didn't stop you, you didn't want to stop him. You took a sharp breath of air through your mouth. “Ah!” You didn't realize how arouse you have become until his mouth was on your womanhood. You toss your head back hitting the wall. You hiss in pain but soon it was forgotten as Ben got to work. The aphrodisiac on his lips driving your mind crazy. Sex wasn't something troopers had unless ordered too which is why you were so inexperienced with this. You grabbed his hair holding tight, rocking your hips forward against his mouth. “Ben, Ben,Ben.” A sick chant you kept on saying. Your felt like it was on fire! The robes on you sticking to your skin uncomfortably. “Please, Ben.” He hummed into your cunt causing you let out louder moans. His used his hands to put your hands over his shoulders. You tasted better than anything he had in his life. He growled as you tugged his hair. His tongue working in and out of you both it was his nose brushing against your clit that over you to your orgasm. 

It felt like you were dead, a suddenly release of everything, you laid out on the bed just staring at nothingness. He put your legs down and crawled over you getting in you line of vision. “My dear (Name), we aren't done yet.” He leaned down letting you taste yourself. You wrapped your arms around his back. 

  
Suddenly you might start liking nature…. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will like to thank @lady barbaric for this! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @knights-of-rae


End file.
